Chulavagga 5.21
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Fifth Khandhaka >> 5.21 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIFTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-21. 1. Now the Lord Buddha, when he had stayed at Veshali as long as he thought fit, set out on his journey toward Bhagga. And journeying straight on he arrived in due course at Bhagga. And there at Bhagga the Lord Buddha resided on the Dragon's Hill, in the hermitage in the Bhesakala Wood. Now at that time Bodhi the king's son's mansion, which was called Kokanada, had just been finished, and had not as yet been used by Samana(monk), or by Brahman(priest), or by any human being. And Bodhi the king's son gave command to the young Brahman, the son of the Sangika woman, saying, 'Come now, my friend Sangika-putta, go you to the place where the Lord Buddha is, and when you have come there, bow down in salutation at his feet on my behalf, and enquire in my name whether he is free from sickness and suffering, and is in the enjoyment of ease and comfort and vigorous health, saying, "Bodhi the king's son, Lord, bows down in salutation at your feet, and enquires I have said, and asks: 'May my Lord the Lord Buddha consent to take his to-morrow's meal with Bodhi the king's son, together with the Sangha of Bhikkhus.'''' 'Even so, Sir!' said the young Brahman Sangika-putta, in assent to Bodhi the king's son. And he went up to the place where the Lord Buddha was, and when he had come there he exchanged with the Lord Buddha the greetings and compliments of friendship and civility. And when he had done so, he took his seat on one side, and se seated he to him the message even as me king's son had commanded. And the Lord Buddha gave, by silence, his consent. 2. And when the young Brahman Sangika-putta had perceived that the Lord Buddha had consented, he arose from his seat, and went up to the place where Bodhi the king's son was. And when he had come there, he said to him: 'We have spoken, Sir, in your behalf to that venerable Gotama, saying (&c., as before), and have received the consent of the Samana Gotama(Buddha).' Then Bodhi the king's son made ready at the end of that night sweet food, both hard and soft; and had the mansion Kokanada spread over with white cloths even unto the last planks in the flight of steps (at the entrance); and gave command to the young Brahman Sangika-putta, saying, 'Come now, my friend Sangika-putta, go you up to the place where the Lord Buddha is; and when you have come there, announce the time, saying, "The meal, Lord, is ready, and the time has come."' 'Even so, Lord,' said Sangika-putta in assent went to the Lord Buddha and announced accordingly. Now the Lord Buddha, having dressed himself early in the morning, went, duly bowled and robed, to Bodhi the king's son's mansion. And Bodhi the king's son stood at that time at the portico over the outer door to welcome the Lord Buddha. And he saw the Lord Buddha coming from afar; and on seeing him he went forth from there to meet him, and when he had saluted the Lord Buddha, he returned again to the mansion Kokanada. Now the Lord Buddha stopped at the last plank on the flight of steps at the entrance. And Bodhi the king's son said to the Lord Buddha, 'May my Lord the Lord Buddha walk over the cloths. May the Happy One walk over the cloths, that the same may be to me for a long time for a weal and for a joy.' And when he had thus spoken, the Lord Buddha remained silent. And a second time he the same request in the same words with the same result. And a third time he the same request. Then the Lord Buddha looked round at the venerable Ananda. And the venerable Ananda said to Bodhi the king's son, 'Let them gather up, O prince, these cloths. The Lord Buddha will not walk on a, strip of cloth (laid down for ceremonial purposes). The Tathagata(Buddha) has mercy even on the meanest thing.' 3. Then Bodhi the king's son had the cloths gathered up, and spread out a seat on the top of Kokanada. And the Lord Buddha ascended up into Kokanada, and sat down on the seat spread out there with the Sangha of Bhikkhus. And Bodhi the king's son satisfied the Bhikkhu-sangha with the Buddha at their head with the sweet food, both hard and soft, waiting upon them with his own hand. And when the Lord Buddha had cleansed his bowl and his hands, he (Bodhi) took his seat on one side. And the Lord Buddha instructed, and roused, and encouraged, and gladdened him thus sitting with dhamma discourse. And when he had been thus instructed, and roused, and encouraged, and gladdened with dhamma discourse, Bodhi the king's son rose from his seat and departed from there. Then the Lord Buddha, on that occasion and in that connection, convened an assembly of the Bhikkhu-sangha, and after he had delivered a dhamma discourse, he addressed the Bhikkhus and said: 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to walk upon cloth laid down (for ceremonial purposes). Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' 4. Now at that time a certain woman who had had a miscarriage, and had invited the Bhikkhus, and spread cloths in their honour, said to them. 'Step, Sirs, over the cloth.' The Bhikkhus, fearing to offend, would not do so. 'Step, Sirs, over the cloth, for good luck's sake.' The Bhikkhus, fearing to offend, would not do so. Then that woman murmured, was annoyed, and was indignant, saying, 'How can their reverences refuse to step over the cloth when they are asked to do so for good luck's sake?' The Bhikkhus heard of that woman's murmuring, and being annoyed, and indignant. And they told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, when asked to do so for the sake of good luck to laymen, to step over cloth laid down for ceremonial purposes.' Now at the time the Bhikkhus were afraid to step on to a mat to be used for wiping the feet. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to step on to a mat to be used for wiping the feet.' ________________________ Here ends the second Portion for Recitation.